Aku ingin hidup berwarna mengalahkan pelangi'
by Hana Yamanakatsuki
Summary: Aku ingin, hidup kita berwarna indah mengalahkan pelangi yang indah, cerah, & cantik.


**Genre : romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto pnya saya….! ***** d lmpar bola basket sm Mashashi Kishimoto ***

**Story : Karin – Chan Hanazono Akatsuki**

**Summary : Q ingin, hidup kta brwarna indah mengalahkan pelangi yang indah, cerah, & cantik.**

**Character : Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Maaf jika ****ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, ato yg lain. Coz, mlaz bc ulang XP**

'**Q ingin hidup berwarna mengalahkan pelangi'**

Hujan turun dg derasnya, petir menyambar kesana – kemari -?-. namun, ntu tdk mmbuat gadis berambut pink ini takut. Dia mencoba utk berani. Mata hijau emeraldnya sedang membaca sesuatu ( Readers : " apa sih yg di bacanya?" Author : Ntar dulu blokoq...! gw blom selesai...! *ost oma di serial Cinta Fitri* )

Yakh! Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku yg berjudul "BIOLOGI" utk ulangan besok.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

" Assalamu'alaikum...!"

" Waalaikum salam...! siapa?" kata gadis berambut pink tadi.

" Ini aQ,Naruto...!

" sebentar...!" kata gadis tadi smbil lari2 kegirangan menuju pintu apartemennya.

" kau datang Naruto...! Q kira kw tdk datang...! " kata gadis tadi sambil mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" aQ kan sudah janji pada mu, Sakura." kata Naruto sambil mengecup dahi lebar yang bernama sakura tadi *author di Shannarou Sakura*

" Tapi , kau sampai basah kuyup seperti ini... sbntar ea... aQ ambilkan baju ganti punya kk Deidara dulu... " kata Sakura yang langsung mengambil baju2 yang d berikan Deidara pada Sakura. Deidara senang sekali mengirimkan Sakura baju2 anak Cowok ke Sakura, makanya Sakura bisa jadi tomboy kaya gitu, Deidara punya alasan knpa dia selalu mengirimkan pakaian cow ke Sakura ' Karena aQ tdk mengerti apa yg di inginkan anak Cew '. ( Author ; ngesok banget dia bilang kaya gitu, padahal dia sendiri kan cowok Cantik (banci) ) *author di bom sm Deidara*

**BACK TO THE STORY**

Setalah selesai mencari kaos dan celana yang ia cari, Sakura langsung memberikannya pada Naruto.

" Sini baju mu yang basah." kata Sakura. Naruto pun langsung memberikannya pada Sakura & Naruto juga langsung memakai baju dari kekasihnya itu. ( Readers : "kekasih?" Author : "Ya Ampyuunn... Author lupa kasih tau...!")

Baiklah, Naruto n' Sakura ntu sdh lama menjadi sepasang kekasih yang HALAL. (Author : "nah! Itulah... Puas?" Fans NaruSaku : "HURAAAAAYYYYYY...!" fans SasuSaku : "*lempar sendal ke author*" fans NaruHina : "*lempar sepatu ke author*")

Lalu, NaruSaku belajar dg tekun. Sesekali Naruto bertanya pada Sakura " Sakura, emangnya ada kepadatan populasi manusia yang menyebabkan banjir di Negeri kita?**[1] **" tanya Naruto

" Ada! Contohnya : penebangan ato pembakaran hutan secara liar, membuang sampah sembarangan, dll."

" owh... begitu... ngg... sakura, aQ mw tanya..." kata Naruto

" Tanya apa? "

" mengapa kw mau menerima cinta dari orang seperti Q? Padahal kw membenci Q 'kan? " kata Naruto

" ha~h... selama ini kw selalu mengejar cita2 mu untuk menjadi orang seperti ayahmu, Almarhum Namikaze Minato **[2]**. Kau selalu berusaha, semangat mu membuat Q sadar bahwa aQ tidak boleh terus menjadi Sakura yg cengeng, manja, lemah seperti dulu. Aku ingin menjadi bunga Sakura yang terus mekar... kau selalu menepati janji, kau akan membawa Sasuke pulang, dan kau BERHASIL...! aku sangat senang, tapi, lama2 cinta ku pada Sasuke hilang, dan rasa cinta itu berpindah pada mu Naruto,... aQ... aQ... aQ... sangat mencintai mu...! aQ mau hidup dengan mu..." jelas Sakura sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang dari tadi mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dg erat. " aQ juga mencintaimu Sakura. aQ juga mau hidup dengan mu..."

Tiba – tiba hujan berhenti, pelangi muncul dg indahnya, NaruSaku melihat keluar jendela. Sakura sangat kagum melihat pelangi itu.

" aku ingin hidup kita lebih cerah, Indah , dan lebih berwarna mengalahkan indahnya pelangi itu.. " ucap Naruto

" aku juga Naruto..." kata Sakura.

**~~~FIN~~~**

**[1] = ntu soal latihan author di mata pelajaran Biologi. Author ciplak sedikit. XP**

**[2] = di fic ne... Namikaze Minato udh jadi mantan gubernur di Konoha City. Naruto bertekad ingin meneruskan jabatan ayahnya tsb yang udah Wafat... T.T**

**Gimana? Gaje? Abal? Ancur? Retak? Kusam? ****Singkat? Padat? Jelas? Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian lewat REVIEW….!**

**Naru + Saku : *gandengan tangan***

**Author : eh? ****Da pa ne? Udah selesai... o2n (baca : blo'on)**

**Naru : umm… kita baru ja jadian, sekitar… 3 detik yang lalu.**

**Author : heeeee?**

**Saku : btul…btul..btul…**

**Author : UUUUUUWWWAAAAATTTSSSSS? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...! *b. Ing nya ancur* WAAAAHHHH…..! NARUTOOOO…! SAKURAAAAAA…..! SELAMAT ATAS KALIAN B~DUAAAAAAA…..! KARIN IKUT SEEEEENNNNNNAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NGGGGGGG,…..! SELAMAAAAATTTT….! SEMOGA HUBUNGAN KALIAN BISA MENGALAHKAN INDAHNYA PELANGI…! *nepuk2 punggung NaruSaku***

**Naru : hhehehehehehehe…..!**

**Author + NaruSaku : REVIEW~~ PLEEEAAASSSEEE~~~~~~~~~~…!**


End file.
